


Into the Grey

by azumakomari



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Droids are Friends, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pathetic Fight Scenes, Rape, Semi-PWP, Sexual Torture, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumakomari/pseuds/azumakomari
Summary: When Snoke orders Dathomir raided for Force sensitives, Ren is left to sort out who's worthwhile, and ends up massively distracted by one witch in particular. (Non-specific time between VII and VIII.)Nasty little thing based around fantasies and random stuff. Semi-PWP. Tried to kill it once and it won't die. [Latest chapter 17 January 2019]





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read _The Courtship of Princess Leia_ (part of the Legends universe), there is a planet called Dathomir with a population of Force-using women that are referred to as the "Witches of Dathomir". (The evil ones are known as Nightsisters.)
> 
> This loosely merges a time after Courtship with six months to a year after _Force Awakens_ , and takes place after the First Order has settled into its new base and has "evacuated" Dathomir.

She carefully plaited her hair and coiled it above the nape of her neck, threading it with a blunt-ended pin. A blunt pin was all that she was allowed these days; but somehow, that was enough. No one wanted to admit that she was dangerous even without the pin, because none of them wanted to admit exactly what they had. Kalisang scowled at her reflection. Bronze was not the most flattering color, but that was the nature of the gown waiting for her when she returned from the refresher—and since the water hadn’t been tepid for once, she knew _he_ wanted to see her.

She had just begun to wish she’d been permitted jewelry when the chime sounded at her door.

“Lady Kalisang, your appearance has been commanded in the officers’ dining room,” announced the silvery protocol droid on the other side. She sighed, slid on a pair of slippers, and followed him out to the corridor, where the few passers-by pointedly ignored her. After a short walk and a slightly longer turbolift ride, the droid led her to a pair of grand wooden doors, in front of which he emitted a tone.

“Enjoy your meal, My Lady,” he said as the doors swung wide. Kalisang stepped hesitantly inside, where a humanoid server waited to show her to her seat. The server brought her a goblet of water, which she sipped at gratefully before folding her hands in her lap and casting her gaze toward the table before her. Despite the fact that this wasn’t the room where she had met _him_ the first time, Kalisang resisted the urge to look around. _He_ had made it very clear that she was on display, and so she did her best not to seem like a farm girl from some backwater planet.

“Good evening, Kalisang.”

She jumped a little before realizing it wasn’t _him_.

“Good evening, Captain Phasma.”

Unable to help herself, Kalisang looked to her left. A scrim fell across the table some distance away, no doubt made of some special material that allowed those near the head of the room to see who was present at the foot while blocking the view in the other direction.

“I apologize for the late invitation, but Lord Ren has not being feeling like himself today,” the senior stormtrooper continued. “I nearly had to fetch you myself.”

“Good evening, Lord Ren,” replied Kalisang, suppressing a shudder. She prayed he wouldn’t answer.

“Kalisang. You look lovelier by the hour. It is my pleasure to dine with you this evening.”

“Just _stop!_ ” she whispered. “I know you don’t mean it!” Aloud, she added, “Thank you for having me, My Lord.”

”Banalities,” grumbled the man across from her. “Why do you waste your time, girl?”

“I value my life, such as it is,” Kalisang snapped back. She nearly added, “rather this than death”, but thought better of it.

“Don’t mind him,” the woman to her left said in a familiar accent. “He’s just mad because they haven’t fed him to the rancors yet!”

“Rancors are far too valuable to risk their teeth on that tough old meat!”

Kalisang and her new friend chuckled when the man shot a dirty look in their direction. As soon as he started badgering the diner to his left, Kalisang greeted the other woman in her native language.

“I am Tanith of the Singing Mountain Clan,” her friend replied. “I was on a diplomatic mission to Hapes when I was kidnapped by a band of privateers.”

She lowered her voice, even though no one at the table could possibly understand them.

“I have heard that the First Order cleared our planet while I was away. Tell me it isn’t true.”

“I heard on the transport told me that Singing Mountain was the last to surrender.”

Tanith’s expression darkened. “Until the incident with Mother Teneniel, we were ignored by the warlords and the Empire before them. Why now?”

“I don’t hear much locked in my room all day, but sometimes I hear tales from other sisters when they walk us around the base,” Kalisang replied. “They say the First Order—”

But whatever she had to say was lost when Captain Phasma opted to address the room upon service of the main course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hapes** a consortium of sixty-three planets ruled by a woman with the title of "Queen Mother". (Also the name of the royal planet.) According to Wookieepedia, Dathomir became a part of the Hapan consortium (its 64th member) after the events of Courtship, despite the fact that it is outside the Hapan cluster.
> 
>  **Singing Mountain:** one of the (canon) Witch clans of Dathomir. The (on-planet) events of Courtship mostly involve this clan.


	2. II

Kalisang went to bed that night hoping she might be released for exercise the next day, but it was not to be.

“Where’s CD-14?” she asked as an unknown attendant droid unlocked the door and tromped into her room.

“Change of plans,” it replied. “I’m going to escort you to the sonic shower and you’ll have a short breakfast when you get back. You are to report to training room five no later than 0900.”

“Training?” Kalisang echoed. “But I thought we were kidnapped because—”

“Prisoners Delta Six-Five-Zero through Delta Six-Six-Three have been ordered to evaluation today.”

“I thought I was G223?”

“I am not programmed to argue,” the droid countered. “I was told to ensure prisoner Kalisang was evaluated this morning, and I am executing those orders accordingly.”

She was saved from deciding whether a tepid shower or a sonic was worse, however, when she arrived and discovered the stormtroopers patrolling the holding area. Still clad in their battle armor, the troopers—ostensibly women—had removed their gloves and were roving from prisoner to prisoner cutting hair. The newly shorn were ushered into the showers by droids, allowing nimble human hands to stay free. Kalisang’s escort pushed her into the third line from the right and departed to find another victim.

“What’s going on?”

“Order came down from Supreme Lord Snoke this morning,” said a woman in the next line. “All prisoners are to have their hair cut above the collar. Anyone refusing will be shaved.”

“Probably afraid the Nightsisters will strangle his officers with their braids when they don’t offer them a twenty thousand cred signing bonus,” the woman in front of her added.

Everyone within earshot laughed, but Kalisang hesitated. The last thing she wanted was a fight, even when there were no Nightsisters apparent.

“Anyone seen Sister Tanith?” she asked.

Those nearest talked amongst themselves before the first one shook her head. “I heard that they started cutting before waking hour in order to get everyone through. It’s possible she could have been in the first group.”

“I wouldn’t make friends,” warned a third. “You wouldn’t think they’d notice with more than three hundred witches; but they do, and it makes them angry.

 _Three hundred?_ Kalisang thought. But she had to admit she didn’t know how many clans were on the planet, and of those, how many were Nightsisters. And if the First Order had taken anyone who appeared to have potential to turn from the light…

“Your wrist, prisoner.”

The sisters nearest went quiet, wondering how she’d react. Kalisang obligingly rolled up the sleeve of her sleepshirt, exposing the semipermanent tattoo on her left wrist. She wasn’t happy about being arrested, but she didn’t have any immediate plans to rebel, either.

“Gamma Two-Two-Three: Falls, Kalisang.” The stormtrooper holstered her scanner. “You have evaluation at 0900.”

“I know, ma’am. I was cur—”

“The Order is assigning surnames based on the location of your clan,” she replied in a bored voice. “You are Kalisang of Misty Falls, are you not?”

 

)O(

 

Kalisang tried not to think of Tanith as she straightened the hem of her uniform and unconsciously ran her fingers through her newly shortened hair. If Tanith had been captured offplanet, there was no reason to think she’d know the nature of the mass arrest; and if the Nightsisters hadn’t been forewarned…no. Dwelling on her missing friend would lead to distraction, and if the evaluations involved competition, being distracted would allow her opponent to get the upper hand. Not to mention the potential for shame if _he_ should be there.

The mystery droid was waiting for her upon her return.

“Put these on,” it said, gesturing to a small pile on her bed.

She picked up the first item and quickly dropped it.

“These are the clothes of a _niten_. It is forbidden to wear their uniform if you aren’t sworn into their order.”

“Who’s the bigger threat right now, the First Order or the _niten_?”

Kalisang frowned, but didn’t argue.

“Put the hood on after the _tabi_ , then the gloves last,” the droid instructed. “I’ll tie everything off when you’re finished.

“Don’t talk while you’re in the evaluation room,” it continued while she dressed. “Disqualification here means something more than a prison cell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Star Wars writers often make up words to rename pre-existing things, I thought I'd rename ninjas as "niten". 
> 
> The Dathomiri Witches refer to each other as "sister", except for their headmen, which are called "mother".
> 
> I originally had a little bit more about exercise--the prisoners are led around the base by stormtroopers so they're not cooped up in their rooms all day. (Kalisang is unaware that the sisters generally sleep several to a room--she has a single because she's "special.")
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **CD-14:** Kalisang's usual jailer/attendant. Male droid of an unspecified type. (Maybe a protocol that has wheels so it moves faster than C3PO?)  
>  **Misty Falls:** another canon clan mentioned in Courtship. The third was Frenzied River, although the Nightsisters are also technically a clan.  
>  **Tabi:** Japanese split-toed socks worn by geisha, ninjas and probably a lot of others


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> III/IV were originally one long chapter, but I thought it might be more interesting if I split them up. Just like it's more interesting if I hold onto IV for a little bit. ;)

“I’m Lieutenant Collins and I’ll be your evaluator. In case you’ve missed the scuttlebutt, allow me to repeat it.

“The First Order is looking for more Force sensitives to join its ranks. You were evacuated from your planet for testing and possible induction into the Order. Be aware that you can be disqualified from the examination at any time, and that dismissal will likely not result in your return home.

“You will be given twelve trials to test your affinity for the Force. If you fail to complete a test, you will not lose points due to your planet’s lack of Force training. The final trial will be weighted differently than the others, as you are not expected to be conversant in lightsaber combat technique.

“Any questions?”

From her spot in the third row, Kalisang made a gesture of dissent.

“First test, personal levitation. Minimum points at six inches, maximum depends on how fancy you get. Any volunteers?”

In Kalisang’s experience, only Nightsisters levitated themselves on a regular basis, so—as there were none in the group—the first exam was rather unimpressive. Precognition went a little better, as it was a matter of avoiding whatever punch, kick, or object the lieutenant sent in their direction. When it came to mind control, however, Collins brought in a bunch of stormtroopers with their helmets off.

“In order to get full points for this category, you have to get your target to obey a command, wipe the last action from their memories and put them to sleep. G223, you’re up.”

Lieutenant Collins pushed forward a young man who looked slightly terrified. Mindful of the command not to speak, Kalisang put a hand on the stormtrooper’s shoulder, looked into his eyes and sent a thought through her fingers.

_Go get a wooden sword from the pile and bring it back to me with a bow._

As she didn’t give her command audibly, Kalisang wasn’t sure how her victim would react; so she was pleased when he started moving as soon as she released his shoulder. Just as smoothly as if he’d thought of the idea himself, the young man went over to a pile of _bokken_ , picked one up, walked back and presented it to her with a bow. Beneath her hood, Kalisang smiled.

 _You’ve had a long day,_ she continued, putting her hand back on his shoulder. _You’re going to go take a nap and forget everything that has happened since breakfast_.

When she released him this time, the trooper wheeled right around and headed for the door. The entire group watched him leave the training room before the lieutenant spoke.

“Nice one, 223. Tell him to go take a nap, did you?”

She nodded.

“I’ll have to check his memory later. Next?”

After all the troopers had been successfully sent away, Lieutenant Collins took them into another room in pairs to read each other’s minds. Several of them attempted to see visions while they were there; but as the Sight cannot be commanded, most of them failed. Kalisang tried, but as soon as _he_ entered her mind, she did her best to cut off the vision. Hastily making something up when Collins inquired, Kalisang only got three points for her story.

Once they made it through telekinesis and a disappearing process the lieutenant referred to as "cloaking", the nastier stuff began. While the others were off proving themselves in things like sonic screams and exploding objects, Kalisang picked up a _bokken_ and tapped D657 on the shoulder. She held up the sword and 657 shrugged, then grew wide-eyed as she looked over Kalisang’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up a whole list of Force powers to have Collins test...and then I cut it off early. ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Bokken:** wooden sword used in kendo and several other martial arts  
>  **Scuttlebutt:** military term for rumors


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at fight scenes, so that's why it's all glossed-over.
> 
> Also, I've been reading historical fiction again, so the wording might become a little archaic accordingly.

“Eager to pick up a _real_ weapon, prisoner?” asked a familiar voice. “Where’s your evaluator?

“COLLINS!”

The lieutenant sprinted into the room, stumbled, and nearly fell before his superior.

“My apologies, Lord Ren,” he said to Kylo’s boots. “How may I be of assistance?”

“I believe this prisoner had a lightsaber confiscated at the time of her arrest. Return it to her.”

“I…she’s not…I haven’t…” Collins scrambled to his feet, nearly forgetting to bow before he took off. “Right away, Lord Ren.”

Kalisang was aware everyone had gone silent as she watched the dark lord pace the room, but tried not to let her eyes betray her feelings. After a few laps, Kylo stopped and tossed something at her, which she deftly caught.

“Put it in your pocket,” he instructed. “Personal shielding device. I’d hate to kill you before we truly got started.”

She plucked at her waist to indicate that she didn’t have a belt or pockets. He made a noise of disgust and put his own, slightly bulky belt around her waist. Taking the other device back, he thumbed it on, stuck it in his pocket, and removed his cloak just as Lieutenant Collins returned.

“Good luck,” the evaluator muttered, passing Kalisang her saber. Her own shield flickered to life just as Collins stepped off the mat.

“Bow to your opponent,” the lieutenant called from the sidelines. “Then bow to me.”

Kalisang flashed the dark lord a salute with her unlit lightsaber, then held it in front of her as she turned and bowed to Collins. That complete, Kalisang stood at parade rest, took a deep breath, and tried to imagine matching Ren’s gaze through his helmet.

“Ignite your blades.”

The dark lord’s crimson blade crackled and hissed to life, reminding Kalisang of the night of her arrest. Mother Bailani’s blood surely had not been the last that the saber had tasted…no doubt he had subjugated many witches before the night was over. Suddenly the fight was less about proving herself against the First Order’s scion and more about getting revenge for the fallen servants of the light—sparring match or no. Kalisang closed her eyes and flicked the switch.

She didn’t need the group’s sudden intake of breath to know that her blade looked the same as ever. A book borrowed from the Nightsisters had taught Kalisang how to create her own crystal, and she had—but with perhaps too much impatience. Instead of the radiant dark blue she’d planned, the blast furnace had produced a cloudy, smoky gem that caused the blade to appear as if it had shadows running through it. Such a faulty thing would surely not last as long as a regular crystal—she could only hope that today was not the day it failed.

“Thirteen touches to win,” the lieutenant announced. “You may begin.”

His first swing was overmighty, like a little boy playing crackball. She met him at chest level and the first sparks flew.

Right, left, right; around the room with such speed that Collins and the others scrambled to get out of their way. Every time she thought she had the upper hand, he was back after her, swinging tirelessly and trying to catch her off guard. Five, six, seven…she was down by four points and getting annoyed. Annoyed, but not enraged, which was holding her back from success. Being a grey mage was all fine and good until it left you hanging in a dire situation.

 _He’s not going to let me go,_ she thought. _He knows it’s me and he’s going to keep after me until he gets…what kind of prize?_

Suddenly, he was open. One swing, two, and the gap was closed. Seven to six made it a little more fair, but she had no doubt he’d make it to thirteen long before her. On the next point, she screamed in frustration and he backed off, startled.

 _Oh, yes!_ she thought. _That’s what happens when you deal with us rustics…warcries!_

Rather than attempt to score and have him recover quickly, she screamed so loudly it would make a banshee cheer. Losing all presence of mind, he dropped his lightsaber and covered the audio ports on his helmet, backing further into the crowd. Freeing her right hand, she gestured in his direction and the shielding device flickered, failed, and flickered again.

“Come _on!_ ” she hissed.

When his shield finally failed for good, he was still distracted by the jolt her blast had delivered and didn’t notice that she had taken a swing until her blade bit into his shoulder.

“You can’t do that, 223!” Collins shouted.

Smiling beneath her hood—and ignoring the shouts behind her—Kalisang flicked off her saber, clipped it to her borrowed belt, sketched a slight bow and strode from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Crackball:** my invented SW word for baseball  
>  **Grey Mage:** another term for Grey Jedi. Not only does it fit with the Dathomiri sensitives thinking of themselves as Witches, but I prefer it when Kalisang hasn't had any Jedi training  
>  **Mother Bailani:** Kalisang's clan leader


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a transition scene, but the words wouldn't come, so I posted what I have. (I also apologize for the info dump, but that's how _his_ Moodiness decided to explain itself.)

Several hours later, Kalisang snatched up her lightsaber when she heard the door release.

“Oh, thank the gods, it’s you!” She put the unlit saber back on her nightstand. “Lock the door, will you, Seedee? Don’t let anyone in unless they threaten to sell you for scrap metal.”

“I always lock the door, Lady Kalisang. It’s part of keeping you secure.” CD-14 looked at his prisoner curiously—she wasn’t usually curled up in bed so soon after lunch. “So you’re the one.”

“One what?”

“There’s a rumor going around that Lord Ren made the mistake of fighting one of the Witches. They say she ran and hid after slashing his shoulder.”

“Is it still hiding if I went straight back to my room?”

“You should’ve let him win, My Lady. His Lordship has such a horrible temper that he slashed up half the practice room before General Hux sent some stormtroopers to take him away.”

“Childish,” she muttered, closing her eyes. “It’s amazing he’s so highly favored.”

“I don’t generally talk about my superiors behind their backs; but among we protocol droids, it’s believed that Lord Snoke coddled him too much. He still does. If Lord Ren had stayed with his uncle, perhaps he’d be better behaved.”

“His uncle?”

“Lord Ren was sent to study with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker when he was five.”

“And his parents?”

“Princess Leia Organa-Solo and General Han Solo.”

Kalisang opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. She knew of these people, but was unaware that Kylo Ren was the son of the princess and the general. Truth be told, she was unaware that the Solos had had any children at all—Ren himself was a far more interesting topic of discussion amongst the Nightsisters and those who dared to associate with them. She was tempted to ask what happened, but thought better of it.

“You who know so much, tell me: what does the First Order want with me?” Kalisang sat up. “And don’t give me that junk about ‘recruiting sensitives’—I’m pretty damn sure all three hundred of us aren’t all locked up alone.”

“You’re asking me to speculate upon something about which I have no knowledge.”

“Isn’t that the point of speculation?”

“There are two outcomes that have the highest probability,” Seedee replied. “The first and most obvious is that you were singled out at the time the Witches were arrested because you appeared to have more power than the rest.

"And the other?"

“The other is that Lord Ren is sexually and/or romantically interested in you.”

Kalisang groaned and slammed the pillow down over her head.

“I can protect you for now, but not indefinitely. They’ll come with security droids and blast down that door sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for a while, my dears. Even if I wasn't suffering from a Kylo/Adam burnout, I wanted to wait until I finished VI+ (all the sexy stuff) and post it all together.
> 
> Have fun at Last Jedi and I'll see you on the other side!


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to hold off on publishing this until I had the next chapter or two written, but my Adam lust has...(snickerfit)...Driven away, so this is on hold indefinitely.

«Heart rate increasing. Subject returning to consciousness.»

She tried to open her eyes and realized they were being held tightly closed. In fact, most of her body was being held by something warm and metallic; she could feel it over every inch of her skin. Her _naked_ skin.

“Hello, Kalisang.”

 _Him_.

“That’s an adorable name, by the way. I suppose you think you’re scary calling yourself ‘terror’?”

“If you’re not afraid, then why am I in…whatever this is?”

“I have a few toys I’d like to play with, and your little show yesterday told me that you’d be the perfect candidate.”

“Do I get to choose which finger you cut off first?”

He chuckled slightly. “ _Please_. Breaking bones and pulling nails is so… _done_. It’s not pleasurable to either of us…not like what I have planned.

“But a few questions first. You can start with your name.”

“Sister Kalisang of the Misty Falls Clan.”

“I don’t need to read your mind to know you’re lying. Your _real_ name, please.”

“Haniya Altschul,” she replied in annoyance. “And you can skip the usual follow-up questions. To my memory, my parents are Mother Bailani and her war duke, Lord Keahi. I don’t know where I was born…but probably not on Dathomir.”

His laugh was like a striking snake. “How quickly you forget that names have power! By naming yourself, you’ve told me everything about you!”

“Care to enlighten me?”

“I find it hard to believe you’re not pretending; but I’ll educate you this once.

“Tajo Altschul and Efrin Senlis were Jedi of especial power who defied the Council and ran away to Dathomir to marry. They were there when Order 66 was carried out, and there they remained; hidden from the Empire and from recorded history. No doubt when it was clear you were a sensitive, Tajo persuaded the Mother of the Misty Falls Clan that you should be trained and initiated like any other sister.”

“How is it that you know my family and I don’t?”

“Yours is a family of fools that wastes their power on the Light.” Even blindfolded, she could sense his smile. “Many who serve the Dark know of Tajo and Efrin, if only as a cautionary tale.”

“If the Altschuls are worthless, what desire do you have of me?”

“Change.”

Haniya lashed out with a sarcastic laugh. “So it’s true! Pampered Prince Benjamin thinks he can recruit sensitives to the Dark Side with a simple demand. Lord Snoke must rue the day he took you under his wing!”

“Don’t say that name!”

“What name? Ben Solo? Prince Benjamin _Skywalker_?”

“ _Stop!_ ”

“I find it amusing that you think so highly of your grandfather, yet I’m sure you’re blissfully unaware that Anakin Skywalker and his little friends are the reason you didn’t grow up in a plush palace under the watchful eye of your grandparents. Alderaan was destroyed because they were too busy playing _kinsa ang labaw nga makusganon_ to give a damn!”

“ **ENOUGH!** Computer, load Protocol Five! TD-13, bring the equipment!”

Hands. Hands all over her body. A pair at her head, tearing away the lower wrap and strapping something in its place that nearly made her choke. Another down by her pelvis, slipping something inside of her…

…pain. Down where an access door was slamming back into place…down there…something hard…gods…

«Engaging Protocol Five»

…the last words she heard before all sound ceased and she was pulled wholly into herself…

)O(

“Status!”

«Heart rate is increasing in accordance with pre-engagement models. Early signs of muscle tension recorded.»

The dark lord smiled. “Is she in pain?”

«I am unequipped to differentiate pain from pleasure», the computer reminded him.

“How will I know if the protocol is successful?”

«Orgasm will be achieved when subject reaches maximum projected heart rate and muscle tension.»

Kylo tried to resist the urge to pace while he waited. Theoretically, the computer could run the protocol on its own; but it also preferred to have a human on standby to mitigate any potential execution issues. On some level, it bothered him that he wasn’t personally torturing her; but the odds were good that she wouldn’t comply the first time…

“Run time?”

«Projected completion time is thirteen minutes.»

 _Damn_. If only he could see her squirm…

)O(

At length, Haniya was drawn back to the present by a hand caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes--realized she _could_ open her eyes--for the first time in hours and discovered the dark lord beside her.

“I hope you thought of me while you were there,” he purred. “I hope you imagined me touching you, dreamed that I was taking pleasure from your pain.”

 _I couldn’t even_ begin _to think. My mind was a complete blank._

“Oh well, maybe next time.” Kylo threaded his fingers through her hair, tightened them. His brown eyes were sparkling, as if he enjoyed having to read her mind. “There _will_ be a next time, won’t there?”

_The Dark Side? For a few orgasms? You must be joking._

“As I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal SW OC has always been Haniya (after one of my cousins), but this is the first time I’ve given her the last name Altschul, reusing a name from one of my novels that “died” a few years ago. I don’t think SW characters have middle names, but if they did, Haniya’s would be “Lorraine”. (I keep wanting to write “Marie”, but I believe I changed it a few years before I gave up on the book.)
> 
> Since I’ve already established Cebuano as a substitute for Dathomiri by using “kalisang”, I decided to continue. “Kinsa ang labaw nga makusganon” is roughly translated as “who’s the bigger man?” (Or _quien es más macho_ , if you’re a _People’s Court_ fan.)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Kalisang:** (Cebuano) “terror”  
>  **TD-13:** torture droid 13 ;)


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's _finally_ here! Please don't die of shock...I need readers!
> 
> Good Goddess of Love and Sex, it took forever to get through this part! Hopefully it will be easier after this, since we're done with the dirty stuff (chapter VIII will be clean)--at least for now!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also, Adam Driver skyclad...just...YUS! <3

“I thought about inviting a guest along for the next bit of fun, but that would be unfair.”

Kylo sauntered out from behind a screen wearing only what the Goddess gave him. He looked like he’d stepped off the cover of a holoromance, tousled hair and all.

“I spend my days being cruel…why should my nights be the same?

“No,” he said, drawing closer and meeting her gaze. “I’m done focusing on my pleasure. It’s time I think of _you_.”

The dark lord waved and pieces of the containment pod fell away so that only that which held Kalisang remained. It obligingly tilted back so that he could enter her with little effort, but Kylo chose to admire his prize before making any advances. As he half-expected, tribal patterns swirled away down her shoulders and through part of her back; most likely earned as she won the battles and passed the exams that completed her training. He traced the design over her heart with a curious finger.

“You killed someone to earn this.” Kylo tilted his head, as if he were listening to something. “That’s why the style is different, isn’t it? A Nightsister gave it to you.”

She didn’t answer and he smiled.

“Suddenly pretending you’re not telepathic? Or maybe there are more secrets you don’t want me to see.

“That’s okay,” he added, squeezing her breast and moving down toward her feet. “I know all about you.

“Did you think I was torturing you because you beat me in our little duel? Maybe you thought Lord Snoke commanded me to find someone that could be trained to serve the Darkness and I decided to play with you a little before handing you over?

“Not even close.” The dark lord’s expression turned a bit more devilish. “I sensed you when we invaded and it was just a matter of finding your power signature among three thousand others. I would’ve torn the planet apart if I’d had to.”

Kylo waited for her to say something; maybe asked what he would have done if she hadn’t come willingly, but Kalisang stayed silent.

“Enough of this. I want to hear you _scream!_ ”

He hooked a finger inside of her and dragged a nail across her sweet spot as she moaned and thrashed against her bonds. He repeated the gesture and when she responded the same way, he withdrew.

“Maybe turning you to the Dark Side isn’t as important as I thought.” Kylo walked around and kissed her forehead. “Snoke is so demanding that some days, I long to fall into bed and just fuck a woman so hard that she screams loud enough for the Resistance to hear.”

He leaned down and whispered, “Are you that woman?”

She made an angry noise and he returned to his spot by her feet.

“But I think I deserve one more try. I’m aching to do one more thing to turn you...I hope you don’t mind.”

Kalisang felt his warm breath on her thighs as the table inverted, then a bit of ticklish surprise as he kissed the alcove at the join of her hip. She moaned as he began to suck her inner labia, but the moan changed to a shriek when he nipped a spot over her pelvis.

_Do you expect me to take my time?_ he thought as he circled the inside of her opposite thigh. _The sooner I can summon blood down here, the sooner I can get to the_ real _play._

Kylo paused for a moment, nuzzling inside her folds to take in her scent before thrusting his tongue once, twice; then circling away again. Despite her bound state, the dark lord could feel Kalisang shaking, her hips thrusting toward him as if begging for more.

_Swear to me. Swear to me that if I give you release, you’ll change your mind. You’ll come with me to the Dark Side and be mine forever._

When she spoke, it sounded as if it had been decades since she last used her mental voice.

_You can fuck me senseless for a hundred thousand days, and still my allegiance remains the same._

Instead of suckling her clit as planned, he bit the hood and shoved the table back into place.

“Then let your hundred thousand days start now!”


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to add more to this, but didn't like the way it was going.

She returned to consciousness on a wave of screams that Seedee quickly silenced with the press of an injector button. By the time one of the infirmary droids arrived, Kalisang’s responses were meek, but she still looked slightly terrified.

“May I take the Lady back to her room?” asked her warder. “I think she’ll recover better in her own quarters.” 

The nurse plugged into her medbed to read its information.

“Patient G223 will be stable enough to discharge in approximately thirty minutes,” it replied after a moment, pulling its plug. “Please download the patient’s data before leaving to ensure the best care.”

Half an hour seemed like a long time on the surface; but by the time Seedee made a copy of Kalisang’s files and the nurse returned with a gurney and a partner to help lift her, it was nearly time to go. The only thing stopping them, it seemed, was the appearance of a general in the doorway.

“I was told prisoner Gamma Two-Twenty-Three was in here.”

Despite being nicely sedated, Kalisang shuddered at the sound of his voice.

“Prisoner G223 is in bed twelve,” another droid replied. “They’re just getting ready to transfer her.”

He gave the droid a curt nod and walked unerringly toward Seedee, completely ignoring his supposed target. They conversed quietly for a moment before Seedee popped open a data port and allowed the general to slip something inside. The droid said something else, to which the general nodded, then marched off as stiffly as when he’d arrived.

“Did you just sell my soul to the highest bidder?” she rasped.

“You were bought and paid for before we even met,” Seedee reminded her. He gestured and the infirmary droids peeled back the shield so they could transfer her onto the gurney. As the three of them rolled her out, Kalisang could her the silence release its grip on the room, so that the conversation and noise associated with an infirmary reflowed around them like a closing curtain.

Droids being disinclined toward small talk, the ride back to her room was quiet, only interrupted by the occasional tramping of stormtrooper feet, or the nurse droid wondering which direction to take. When they reached Kalisang’s floor, they had to stop for a cadre of Nightsisters tromping by, their heads bowed. One looked up long enough to catch her eye and smile, but the stormtrooper nearest grumbled and pushed her on before Kalisang could identify her.

“I hope you plan to keep me locked away,” Kalisang muttered when they were finally alone. “I don’t remember everything that happened, but I know I’ve had enough sparring and evaluating to last me a long time.”

“You passed and were admitted to the Order, but missed your induction ceremony.”

She cringed, both at being admitted and missing her ceremony, but it was far too late. “I guess I’ll be moving into general quarters soon, then, hmm? What day did the infirmarian clear me to start duty?”

“Your records show that you’ve been cleared to convalesce for three weeks, then begin training after following up with a medical droid.” He hesitated. “I imagine you’ll be on your feet long before then, however.”

“Droids don’t hesitate, Seedee. What are you hiding?”

Rather than answer, he turned toward the wall nearest her ‘fresher and projected an image upon it.

 

 **His Majesty, Lord Amicus Snoke**  
Supreme Leader of the First Order

 

is pleased to announce the forthcoming  
wedding of

 

 **His Grace, Lord Kylo Kamatayon Ren**  
Commander of the Knights of Ren

& 

 **Her Eminence, Lady Kalisang Devona Abohon**  
Second Deputy Mage of the First Order

 

_Their Graces’ coronation to follow at a later date._

 

Kalisang made a noise of disbelief as she scrubbed her hands across her eyes.

“They won’t stop messing with my mind, will they?”

“Oh, I can assure you this is very real.” Seedee allowed the image to linger a moment longer before pulling his projector and turning back toward her. “I doubt General Hux would be ordered to deliver the invitation if it were a simple ruse.”

“What are my other options? Death?” She laid back down and closed her eyes. “Request a vial of poison for me, would you? I’ve always thought the idea of a firing squad seemed rather messy.”

“If I could give you a peaceful death instead of a wedding gift, I surely would,” the droid replied. “But the First Order would never waste the blood of a woman so powerful in the Force, however untrained she may be.

“I know nothing more than you, My Lady; but I believe the odds of the infirmary having orders to keep you alive long enough to be inseminated and carry Lord Ren’s child to term are very high.”

Kalisang allowed her eyes to drift back open. “You are a very strange droid, CD-14.”

He bowed slightly. “While I am programmed to serve the First Order unerringly, I have also taken a liking to you. It’s a crude juxtaposition, I’ll admit; but certainly an entertaining challenge to provide advice and comfort while serving as your warder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shield I was referring to was like the one pulled over Leia after she was rescued from the vacuum.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Cut Content**  
>  CD-14 tells Kalisang that he found information for Benjamin Bail Solo, but could find no indication that he had a middle name as Kylo.
> 
> She tells him that it's a bit of cleverness on Snoke's part, as "Kamatayon" means "death" in her language.
> 
> As a Nightsister (however honorary), Haniya was known as Kalisang--adding "Devona" and "Abohon" made her name into the rough equivalent of "Terror Demon Grey".


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure that this chapter is the way I wanted it, but it's what I'm posting!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dialog between these (« ») indicates telepathy in this chapter, instead of a computer speaking.

Kalisang tried to kill herself no fewer than nine times in the weeks that followed. Most were indefinite attempts that merely involved escaping her room; but some were severe enough that she found herself back in the infirmary for a few nights. After her second stay, Seedee and a pair of assassin droids led her to a new room that had a door no human could operate.

“I believe the intention was to move you to a smaller room,” her former escort droid (who she had come to know as D7C9) had explained. “But when Captain Phasma pointed out that the addition of AD-6, TD-13, AD-21 and I would reduce already cramped quarters, General Hux agreed to move you to a bigger space.”

While the planning and execution of her suicide attempts took up a great deal of her time, the droids quickly became suspicious if she was silent for too long, so Kalisang grudgingly agreed to allow Seedee to teach her Huttese.

“It’s the most important language you could learn outside of Basic,” he’d insisted. “And if you… _when_ you…”

“What my esteemed colleague means to say is that Lord Ren will expect his bride to know many languages, so it’s better to start now,” the other protocol droid interrupted.

It was then that Seedee and Seenine had started their discussion on the merits of making Shyriiwook her fourth language, causing Kalisang to claim a headache and hide in the ‘fresher for half an hour.

)O(

But that was a few days ago.

Or maybe longer, at this point.

Kalisang wouldn’t admit it to her captors, but the sudden uptick of drugs in her food had made it extremely difficult to keep track of time. The only thing she felt certain of was the impending arrival of her wedding—her exhaustion after breakfast and lunch each day and the inexplicable desire to go to sleep after dinner each night meant that the appointed time had to be less than a week away. For now, however, she had slipped the clutches of her warders once again and was slinking through one of the base’s more deserted corridors, intent on reaching the docking bays. It didn’t matter that she’d never flown a ship before—if there was one thing that Mother Bailani and Lady Anhelis agreed upon, it was that the Force was always out there, waiting to help whoever had the gift to call upon it.

«STOP!»

Startled at the voice flooding her mind, Kalisang abandoned all thought of lifting the access card off the next soldier she saw and slipped into a nearby accessway.

 _Maybe I should go back_ , she thought, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall. _If I’m seeing Him where He’s not, then this latest drug is more powerful than I thought!_

«I love how naïve you are.»

Kalisang uttered an elegant string of Dathomiri profanity and slid down the wall. When she opened her eyes, however, He was still there.

“Naïve?” she repeated. “How is acknowledging a hallucination naïve? If anything, I’m crazy for talking to you!”

He fuzzed out a moment and she took the opportunity to check that she was otherwise alone.

«I told you to _stop!_ » he commanded. Kylo’s image wavered back into being. «If you try to commit suicide one more time, I will come down there and deal with you _personally!_ »

“You’re a _hallucination!_ ” Kalisang repeated. “You can’t hurt me!”

«If I was a product of your drug-addled imagination, there wouldn’t be a room you could hide in at the end of this accessway,» he pointed out. «And use your _mental voice_ would you? If you keep talking aloud, someone’s going to find you, and I won’t bail you out.»

She contemplated his suggestion for a moment before heading for the door. It scarcely mattered at this point if there was a trap beyond—she had a feeling she was screwed anyway.

«Ignore the illumination panel,» Kylo added as she bolted the door behind her. «They’re less likely to notice if you’re in the dark.»

«They _who?_ » Kalisang demanded, settling herself on a dusty crate. «Your knights? The stormtroopers? General Hux? Can’t you stop them from bothering me?»

«I have no doubt this is Lord Snoke trying to make us grow closer, but I’d rather not advertise it to the rest of the base,» he explained. «I intend to feign animosity toward you, despite our bond, and would prefer you do the same.»

«You kidnapped me from my home and killed my adoptive mother. I have no need to feign _anything_.»

«Good,» he snapped. « _Rules_. You have to be completely honest with me, or I’ll use this connection to continue torturing you.»

She smiled, certain he could see her expression. «You won’t need to torture me if you agree to stop trying to convert me.»

«I can’t.»

«Then I can’t promise not to lie!» Kalisang got back to her feet and made for the door. «Since you’ll be hanging around until Snoke disconnects us, I’m sure you’ll be glad to sit through my Huttese lesson with me. We’re working on _ebaregulaarsed praegused pingelised verbid_ today. Sorry you missed _minevikuvorm_ —»

«Never mind! I’ll stop…at least for now.»

She took her hand away from the input panel and leaned against the door.

«Why are you so determined that I join you on the Dark Side?»

«What are you so afraid of?»

«If you’re going to continue to answer my questions with questions, this is going to be a very long conversation—one I might not be inclined to finish.»

«You need to stop acting like I’m unfamiliar with the darkness,» she continued. «You accused me of trying to make myself sound scary by giving myself a name that means “terror”, never asking where it came from. You noticed I had a Nightsister tattoo, and you concluded that I’d gotten it for killing someone—correctly, I might add—but never once did you stop to wonder how much I was hiding from my birth clan.»

An uncomfortable silence lapsed.

« _Are_ you secretly a Nightsister?»

«Not as much as Lady Anhelis would wish.» Kalisang looked at a point over his shoulder. «I haven’t told Mother Bailani because I can’t commit to the demands being a Nightsister would place upon me…but I have no plans to redeem myself, either.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to the entire country of Estonia for turning your language into Huttese! Wiki says that Huttese is _actually_ Quechua, but I don't know anyone who speaks it and couldn't find an online translator. So I played around with what google had available and settled on Estonian.
> 
> Kalisang's languages are: (1) Language of the Tribes [what others know as Common Dathomiri], (1.5) no direct translation, but we would call it Ceremonial Dathomiri [for spells and other rites], (2) Basic [the canon name for English] and now (3) Huttese.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Ebaregulaarsed praegused pingelised verbid:** irregular present tense verbs  
>  **Minevikuvorm:** past tense
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **AD-6/21:** Assassin Droids 6 and 21 (not very creative, am I?)  
>  **D7C9:** My first initial and the day of my birth, plus my sweetheart's first initial and the day of his


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be on hiatus for a while. My motivation was kind of puttering down to lower speeds, I’ve had a lot of stress lately…I just wasn’t inclined to work on it.
> 
> And then I heard one of my two Adam songs on the way home this afternoon (23 August). Curse you, evil DJ!
> 
> So it’s back to work, I guess...

A jab at the neck brought her back to her senses, her shriek silenced by whatever was stuffed in her mouth. As her vision cleared, Kalisang realized that she was bound with iron and leather to a grand chair and two droids stood in front of her.

“It worked just fine,” the taller one argued as it shined a light in her eyes. “If she’s cringing, she’s awake.”

TD-13 must have made an inaudible response, because its partner shook its head.

“Lord Ren plans to use it during the ceremony, so leave it idling.”

Kalisang watched anxiously as the torture droid plugged into a socket near her feet, but the sheath around her legs merely hummed to life without any adverse effects.

“I assure you you’ll have plenty of time once they’re married,” the infirmary droid replied to yet another subsonic comment. “Now let’s go before I get it in my head to tell His Lordship that you can’t be trusted!”

As the droids ambled away, the room swam into better focus. To her left sat a long, low table covered in black; while people in various states of dress took to the mass of chairs to her right.

 _This is it_ , she thought. _He’s going to kill me!_

But as soon as the words crossed her mind, Kalisang knew they weren’t true. If Kylo wanted her dead, he didn’t need an audience. This, then, must be her wedding.

«Couldn’t you stay out of my head for five minutes?» she heard her fiancé mutter as the Force Bond reactivated.

«I don’t control this, remember?» Kalisang closed her eyes to try to get a better feel for him. «Where are you?»

«Apparently Lord Snoke hasn’t figured out how to pierce my wards, or you’d be getting more than audio.»

«Congratu-fucking-lations. Answer my question.»

«Getting dressed. What did you expect?»

«Gee, I don’t know…» Kalisang resisted the urge to roll her eyes. «To participate in my own wedding?»

«That’s a joke, right?» he asked dryly. «There are other ways to get married than to embrace the folly of allowing you to stand up and open your damn mouth.»

Before Kalisang could formulate a reply, a thrum of music brought her back to herself.

“ _Ar dtús, bhí síocháin ann, ach bhuail muid é_ ,” a sonorous voice chanted.

 

_Ar dtús,_  
_bhí solas ann,  
_ _ach scriosadh muid é._

_Ar dtús,_  
_d’fhan laochra,_  
_ach bhris muid a lanna  
_ _agus anois níl siad níos mó._

 

A door opened on the far side of the room and Kylo strode out to where the table waited. By some miracle, someone had persuaded him to discard his usual padded armor in favor of robes in various shades of grey and black that complimented his cold hazel eyes. A creature she took to be Lord Snoke swept around the table a moment later, and Kalisang knew by the dark lord’s expression that his master’s arrival had made him no happier.

With a final purr of strings, the chant faded, replaced with a distant rumble that stirred her memory: the Great Drums of the Nine Clans, used during initiations and on the High Holy Days. For not allowing her to take part in her own wedding, they were surely doing it up right.

After a moment, the crowd rose and faced the doors, temporarily replaced by great carved things that swung wide under the hands of four stormtroopers. A tall, athletic woman with burnished golden hair stood on the other side, draped in red satin and surrounded by the rest of the Knights of Ren.

“Berenji!” her memory hissed as her surrogate stepped forward. Not only the Nightsister who had acknowledged her in the corridor, but

 _The one responsible for my shattered lightsaber_ , Kalisang recalled. She had meant the crystal to come out of the blast furnace a peerless midnight blue, but Berenji had disturbed the process…somehow…and left the final piece as clouded as a piece of Adosite.

«I’ll have to thank her for that.»

Kalisang startled, unaware that she’d been projecting until Kylo’s amused voice entered her head. She met his eyes and he winked.

«I’d apologize for not including you, but even if you _didn’t_ say anything stupid, we all know that you’d never agree to your vows. Berenji stepping in saved us quite a bit of trouble in that respect.»

“I have ordered you here to witness the union of Kylo Kamatayon Ren and Kalisang Devona Abohon,” Lord Snoke rasped as the music died away. “If any of you are so foolish as to object, let me hear it now.”

“ **STOP!** ” Kalisang shouted through the wrap, but no one paid her any more mind than a dust mote floating through the air. She almost missed the flicker of Kylo’s fingers…the one that urged the machine below her into action. Kalisang closed her eyes at the familiar burning sensation, trying not to cry out again.

To her surprise, the supreme lord continued with a lengthy speech about power and the purity of blood. She would’ve found it difficult to concentrate under normal circumstances, but the machine was gradually picking up speed, taking her mind out of the ceremony. Kalisang managed to gather enough attention to glance at Kylo partway through the speech, but he seemed unbothered by the whole thing, standing at perfect attention.

“Do you, Kalisang Devona Abohon, take this lord to be your husband?” echoed in the corner of her mind. “Do you swear to cherish him, honor him, and obey him, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do so swear,” Berenji replied.

“Do you, Kylo Kamatayon Ren, take this woman to be your wife? Do you swear to treat her fairly, keep her in good faith and punish her wisely, as long as you both shall live?”

Kalisang was too far gone to realize that Kylo’s vow had been less of a loyal husband and more a master might make to a slave. She never heard his response, nor saw the exchange of goblets marking their union; only her own cries as she climaxed at the end of the ceremony, just as he had planned. Indeed, Kalisang never came back to herself until the room was half empty and Seedee was carefully smearing bacta salve on the palm of her right hand.

“I have orders to leave you bound until the room has emptied,” he explained, rolling a bandage over her wound. “Which I prefer, seeing as it makes it harder for you to twitch when your hand stings.”

Seeing her look askance, he added, “Apparently Lord Kylo copulating with you before the marriage announcement wasn’t enough for the supreme lord, as he ordered your new husband to slice your palms and mingle your blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kalisang--oversexed and under appreciated!
> 
> * * *
> 
> The wedding song was originally supposed to be in Latin, since that can make even a simple poem sound ominous. (Listen to Enya’s “Tempus Vernum” for my inspiration—it sounds very evil, but “Tempus Vernum” is actually “springtime”!) The translator wasn’t with me on this one, however, so I went with Irish instead.
> 
> _At first,_   
>  _there was peace,_   
>  _but we conquered it._
> 
> _At first,_   
>  _there was light,_   
>  _but we shattered it._
> 
> _At first,_   
>  _warriors waited,_   
>  _but we broke their blades_   
>  _and now they are no more._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Adosite:** sodalite  
>  **Bacta:** a valuable healing plant spoken of primarily in the books


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not supposed to go this way.
> 
> Or be this short.
> 
> But my ideas are going off by themselves again, so no guarantees of _anything_ anymore!
> 
> (Okay, so the excised bit of the preview made it--mostly--but it's from a different POV now.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also, welcome back Nasty Stuff. At least for a brief moment. ;)

“Sit down, Kalisang,” Snoke ordered when she hesitated. “I need to offer you an apology.”

“My Lord?” As he’d hoped, her surprise was enough to send her scrambling for one of the armchairs in front of his desk.

“I sent the infirmarian to you at the end of your first week of marriage,” he explained, settling opposite her. “When she reported that she couldn’t access your chamber, I let it go. ‘A marriage game gone on too long,’ I thought. ‘Nothing to worry about.’

“Knowing Kylo’s history as I do, I shouldn’t have waited to take action.”

Realizing that was all the apology she was likely to get, Kalisang murmured, “that’s okay” and bowed her head.

“No, it isn’t,” Lord Snoke remonstrated. “My apprentice’s recent conduct shows me that I can no longer provide the discipline that he needs.”

She looked up cautiously. “What do you propose?”

He offered her a ghost of a smile. “Revenge. I’ll give you the upper hand and you’ll use him like he used you.”

Kalisang closed her eyes as the memory of last night flooded her mind…

 _Unseen hands yanking a hood over her head; chaining her wrists to her ankles and her neck to the floor. Silence, so long that her body ached with it; then someone ripping away the bottom of her hood and thrusting his way inside her. Her captor and supposed husband, grabbing her neck chains for leverage as he pushed harder, faster, deeper into her mouth, stealing her breath with his swollen phallus. His climax, wet and hot in the back of her throat, and her response, biting him so hard she tasted blood. He had slapped her and disappeared, no doubt growling to some hapless droid to lock her away until the next time he had need of her_.

“You’ll have to obey me at first, of course,” Snoke continued. “I have a little fun planned for the two of you. But after? You can do as you like, so long as you stay within the boundaries I set.

“There are, of course, a few sacrifices you’ll be expected to make. I can delegate to the deputy commander of the Knights of Ren where needed, and redirect other tasks to General Hux and Captain Phasma. I will, however, need someone to accompany me to certain events that cannot be rescheduled.” He waited until she looked up. “Potential allies expect to meet the emperor-in-waiting, which means that if we intend to detain him, his consort must step forward.”

 _Impossible,_ she thought. _There must be some trick._ No one in their right mind would raise a prisoner to the highest of heights in mere moments. She was aware, of course, that her marriage would grant her a title, but that’s all she’d expected—decoration when needed and concubine kept in the shadows when not.

“I never said I was in my right mind,” Lord Snoke replied with surprising gentleness. “Perhaps it’s naive to expect you to perform where my apprentice will not, but that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“There has to be some hidden caveat.”

“Such as killing you if you refuse? What good would that do?” He shook his head. “You’ve heard my requests: allow me to direct the first torture session, appear when I ask and follow my rules of conduct.”

Kalisang appeared ready to answer, but he held up a warning hand.

“Just one more thing…”


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is working, but I still don't know if what I'm coming up with is any good! Oh well...as long as the factory is still in motion, production will continue.

“I shouldn’t be doing the work of a common servant.”

Kalisang made a derisive noise. “Common servants aren’t allowed to touch me anymore, Bronwyn; at least while out of uniform.”

 _Think of it not as an archaic demand of the patriarchy,_ the supreme lord had insisted. _But that mere humans are unworthy to look upon you. You are Lady Ren, soon to be empress. Never forget it._

“My _name_ is Pha—”

“Save it for someone who cares!” she snapped as the senior stormtrooper settled her cloak on her shoulders. “Just get me out there before Snoke changes his mind.”

The two women were silent for a moment as Captain Phasma came around to straighten the folds and help Kalisang with the clasp.

“You still haven’t told me where Lord Ren is.”

“Has it occurred to you that I don’t know?” she replied, accepting her gloves. “The infirmary droid told Snoke that I hadn’t conceived yet.” (Which was true.) “Snoke learned that I was still on contraceptives, became furious and separated us.” (Also true.) “I haven’t seen him since I moved into my own rooms.” (Mostly true, but the captain didn’t need to know that.)

Kalisang took her helmet off the table, tucked it under her arm and nearly reached back for her hood before Phasma stopped her.

“Put it on. You don’t want to get into trouble on your first day.”

 

)O(

 

“You have waited too long for this day, but with the end of your waiting come my apologies.”

Armitage raised an eyebrow. “I can’t decide if the world is ending, or if My Lord has simply gone mad.”

Bronwyn made a tiny sound that might have been a chuckle. “The madness grows greater from here, General.”

“I have brought you up from nothing,” Lord Snoke reminded the crowd. “I have raised you high and made you powerful under my hand. The Empire will rise under our guidance; rise and become greater than ever before!”

Cheers arose from those gathered in front of the fortress and the supreme lord basked in their adulation for a moment before continuing.

“After consulting with my advisors,” he nodded briefly to Hux and Phasma, “I have decided it is best not to take the throne as your emperor. When that great day finally comes, I will crown my apprentice, Kylo Ren, in my place.”

Dismay ran through the crowd. Some seemed pleased to have Lord Ren reach the pinnacle of his career at long last, but most appeared disappointed that their beloved leader would not continue in his present role.

“Before then, however, there is someone you must meet.

“Kalisang?”

When she appeared in the portico, Kalisang suddenly understood why Lord Snoke had insisted on waiting ‘til nighttime. A clever interplay of red light and shadow highlighted robes the color of blood, while leaving her to appear as if she had been carved out of the darkness.

Indeed, that’s what her lord had craved.

 _“It’s not my favorite idea,” he’d explained,_ “ _but it’s certainly better than any other. Those outside our circle already associate Kylo with his armor, and there’s no question they should think of you any differently. I let him model the design after his grandfather’s, thinking that it would be something special to wear into battle. I didn’t expect him to all but live in it.”_

_“Then why are you commanding me to do the same?”_

_“Kylo merely strikes fear in the hearts of others. Your name…it means ‘terror’, does it not?”_

_She’d nodded._

_“Your enemies—even your allies—should believe that you are not human, but some…_ creature _…I created with shadowstuff and nightmares. If you embody your name, if you_ live _it, then outsiders will be frightened to even be on the same_ planet _as you.”_

With his careful hand, that’s how she appeared. Not with golden accents, not with little touches that invoked the _samej_ of old; but with pure, unadulterated darkness. Kalisang stepped forward and lowered her hood so that those present could become acquainted with her visage.

“Your future empress,” Lord Snoke intoned. “ _Princess_ Kalisang Ren.”

“Not a princess but a _traitor!_ ” rasped a familiar voice.

“I am not here to steal your crown, if that’s what you think.” Despite the potential danger, Kalisang didn’t turn toward him, but took a moment to appreciate the helmet’s modulator—it removed all trace of an accent and somehow left her sounding more cultured and deadly than ever before.

“I didn’t want to marry you,” Kylo reminded her as he came up on her left side. “As far as I see it, you cast a spell on Lord Snoke so he wouldn’t flinch when you asked for my hand!”

“Down, cur!” Kalisang made a flicking gesture and was pleased to see her husband reduced to his knees. “You are clearly still unwell.

“Captain, your assistance, if you please.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

But he was back on his feet before her designated cadre could step forward. Tucked inside her gloves, Kalisang could feel her fingers crackle with electricity. At a small gesture, they were still and her saber—which she didn’t remember attaching to her belt—leapt to hand.

“You want to have this out right now? Here, where you can be embarrassed in front of the entire Order?”

“ _You_ , a heathen sorceress from a backwater planet, think you can shame _me_ , the greatest Dark Jedi alive?”

“No, but _I_ can,” Snoke rumbled. “I’ll tear out your vocal cords if that’s what it takes to return you to silence.”

Kylo flinched and stepped back, but Kalisang could still feel him glaring through his helmet—and hers.

“Take him back into custody and double the security.”

As soon as the stormtroopers had marched Kylo back into the fortress, Kalisang hissed into Snoke’s ear, heedless of the consequences.

“I don’t care if your plans aren’t ready. We do this tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Samej:** samurai, in Basic. I heard once upon a time that Vader’s look was influenced by the samurai, so I thought Kylo would be influenced by the same, being so fond of his grandfather.


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NEW!** (As in, "So new, I didn't come up with this when I wrote the chapter, so it's a good thing I didn't publish right away.")
> 
> If--and _only_ if--Adam wins an Academy Award for _Black Kkklansman_ , I will endeavor to finish this story as soon as I can. Partially because, "MAJOR WOOHOO!" and partially because I hope such a thing would give me enough juice to do so. ;)

“You’re upset he hasn’t touched you.”

“He’s touched me _plenty_ , thanks.” Kalisang pulled her cloak more tightly about her and glared at the human replica droid.

“That’s not what I mean,” Charlotte replied with the tone of a human who has seen everything in the world. “You grew up believing you were meant to protect the clan by day and come home to be kissed and cuddled by your loyal husband at night. To be married to a man who sees you as nothing more than an outlet for his rage is anathema.”

“Are you here to discuss conclusions you’ve drawn by cold reading me, or are you here to help me fulfill His Lordship’s demands?”

“My apologies. I meant to convey empathy, not attempt to provide comfort of a therapeutic nature by making a few educated guesses.” Charlotte inclined her head in acknowledgement of the rebuke. “As I stated before, I have been sent to assist you in executing Lord Snoke’s orders. I am, however, required to disclose that this procedure may be lengthy and cause you some discomfort.”

Kalisang made a face. “And I have to give my consent for this?”

“Due to the nature of the activity, yes, I’m afraid so.”

“Fine,” she said, getting to her feet and pulling up her hood. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

 

)O(

 

“It looks like a swing.”

“It looks like _revenge_ ,” Charlotte reminded her. “It may not look like you’re in control now, but that will change shortly.

“Now, if you’re finished undressing, place your clothes on the hooks over there and go sit down.”

Kalisang cringed, but obediently slipped out of her panties, hung everything up and gingerly made her way across the cold floor. When she was seated, Charlotte adjusted a pillow behind her and made a scolding noise.

“Sit up straight,” she instructed. “The next several hours could be very painful if I don’t get this just right.

“ _Hours?_ ”

Suddenly heedless of the icy steel, Kalisang leapt to her feet, but Charlotte was there to push her back down.

“The benchmark I’ve been given is something other than time. How long it takes you to achieve it is dependent on the cooperation of both sides.

“Left leg, please.”

She cautiously lifted her leg and presented it to the droid. With deft fingers, Charlotte slipped Kalisang’s foot through a leather cuff, centered a strap around the bridge and fastened several buckles. When she was done, Kalisang’s leg hung above her waist and just far enough to the side to feel a stretch. Charlotte eyed the setup for a moment before moving the rigging a little closer to the sagittal plane and producing a handful of small locks.

“What are those for?”

“Lord Snoke’s orders,” the droid replied in a tone that said this would likely be her answer to everything. “I realize the last thing you want is to be tied up again after nearly a year of bondage, but you need to be properly positioned for this to go well.”

“A _year?_ ” Kalisang repeated, automatically offering her right leg. “That can’t be true!”

“Infirmary droid OB725 was dispatched to your quarters on the second full day of your marriage to assess your reproductive health. Lord Ren turned it away, saying that you were in the refresher.

“OB725 was dispatched again in the midst of your fifth week of marriage to administer a pregnancy test. Stormtrooper AT3312 said he was not permitted to grant access to Lord Ren’s chambers to anyone but the Lord himself.

“The final record I was able to access shows that OB725’s last trip was at fourteen weeks to attempt another pregnancy test and offer reproductive counseling if the test was negative. The being that OB725 spoke to was erased from its memory, but the threat was made that if the droid didn’t stop checking in, it would shortly find itself in the scrap heap.”

She hesitated as if she were unsure that she wished to share her last bit of information.

“Records further show that you were brought to the infirmary eight days ago with significant vaginal trauma and general health consistent with someone who had been given limited calories over a period of approximately seven months.”

“And you’re going to watch as he comes after me again to ensure I actually get pregnant this time?” Kalisang struggled to get out of the swing, but the droid was already locking the second cuff. “Let me **GO!** ”

Charlotte dropped Kalisang’s foot and reached out with a small zapper just as the latter drew breath for one of her famous warcries.

“That's _enough!_ ” The droid snapped the tip of her finger back into place as the swing juddered wildly. “You don’t have to be awake for this, you know.”

“You can’t let them do this to me,” Kalisang whispered as tears began to roll down her face. “ _Please!_ I don't want to get pregnant with his child.”

She leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath against the horror of what she was about to do. After a moment, she reached up and wiped her tears away, allowing Charlotte to move in.

It was the warm darkness of Kylo’s favorite hood all over again, complete with the thick, heavy thing he often jammed between her teeth. Kalisang reached up to tear it off, but the memory of Charlotte’s zapper stilled her hands and brought them back to her side. Sitting on them for good measure, Kalisang struggled to catch her breath as Charlotte laced up the hood and locked thick straps over her chin and mouth. Finally, mercifully, the droid unsnapped Kalisang’s blindfold and stepped back to examine her work.

“Tonight was supposed to be for your pleasure, you know,” she said at length. “But you fought back and ruined it. Whatever happens after this is out of my hands.”

Thoroughly silenced, Kalisang could only close her eyes and imagine herself somewhere else. What if the First Order had never come to Dathomir? She’d probably still be married to someone she didn’t love, regardless. Someone not only worthy of the next Mother of Misty Falls, but a proven breeder so that she could be certain to have daughters of her own. Her mother would’ve surely called a meeting with…

No.

She didn’t know her mother.

Despite everything Kylo had done to her, Kalisang found that she still believed he was telling the truth when he’d said that Bailani was not her mother. It would explain a lot, including why the other girls seemed to have memories of mending rancor saddles and learning the rudiments of magic, but she had nothing of her early childhood.

Maybe her real mother was still alive.

Charlotte forestalled any fantasies in that direction by zapping Kalisang back to the present.

“See that you’re paying attention when I return. You won’t want to miss what comes next.”

Charlotte disappeared and Kalisang realized that she’d been belted into the swing at her waist, and that the droid had locked cuffs around her wrists and strung them up over her head. All this effort to ensure she conceived. It was ridiculous, really, but if her husband couldn’t be forced to obey and she wouldn’t lie with him willingly, well…

At length, the droid announced her return with the slap of a riding crop against flesh. Charlotte held a leash in her opposite hand, attached to the collar of a figure wearing nothing but that and a loose black hood draped over its head. As they drew closer, however, Kalisang realized that the figure (who was surely her husband) had on one more thing: a painful-looking device held his phallus down and close to his body. When they reached the swing, Charlotte swatted his thigh and he carefully knelt before his wife.

Kalisang watched in a sort of sick fascination as Charlotte wrapped Kylo’s leash around her wrist and bent over to undo his cuffs. When his hands were free, he held them over his wife’s lap and Charlotte produced a second pair of cuffs that bound his wrists to Kalisang’s thighs. The droid followed this by binding his ankles and removing his collar, but still she left the hood where it was.

“I was supposed to ask if you were ready, but it’s a little late now.”

When Charlotte pulled his hood away, Kalisang finally understood the warnings, the preparations…hell, even the dramatic build-up wasn’t exactly wasted.

Somehow, some way, the droid had held down the great and powerful Kylo Ren long enough to lock him into a harness that put a long, thick synthflesh phallus where his mouth should be. If the supreme lord was involved in readying this moment as he’d promised, Kalisang had no doubt that the phallus was double-ended, earning her husband several inches of enforced quiet.

“I’ll let you two get reacquainted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was probably the hardest to write. Not just for where it was heading ( _sooo_ hard to stay on track close to the end!); but in being from a provincial planet, Haniya/Kalisang wouldn't know words like "sex swing" and "seven gates of hell".
> 
> Also, the idea of using a human replica droid came from rereading _Shadows of the Empire_. I didn't want Snoke to be present directly (there are some things I _won't_ write!), and using a droid meant that he could erase its memory when it was finished executing his orders. (The real Snoke probably wouldn't have hesitated to use a real human and kill it after, but call this creative license.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is where I leave us for now. I have ideas for the end, but--as you know--my Adam lust has to be in high gear for me to be able to produce material. It looks like there should be a few movies between here and Episode IX, so Our Man will probably be back on my mind before too long. ;)


End file.
